


Little Surprise

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hickies, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Throk comes home to a….surprise





	Little Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Some more of this pairing because it’s one of my favorites honestly and needs more love. Hope you enjoy it as much s I did writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails. ^^

It had been a rather rough day.

When one is a Commander, one must always be expected to be able to bear the weight of responsibility like it was a simple brush off the shoulders. To show a presence of dignity and grace without showing a single ounce of stress to the underlings until out of sight.

If Throk had his way he’d pretty much tell anyone who thought that to fuck right off. 

He’d jumped at the chance to leave early the moment it presented itself in the form of Raht, and now he’s making his way to his quarters to relax.

He blinks as a familiar looking cat rubs against his ankles, “Hmmm…hello kitty.”

Kova purred and let him walk past to the door, looking at him intently. Though he didn’t seem to notice….

As the door opens, he almost breaks his entire data pad in half at the sight before him:

Laying on his bed before him, completely naked with just a pair of lacey, lavender pantieson her hips and tail, was Narti. She trilled, her ears twitching as she lightly rubs over her folds through the light fabric where a slightly wet spot was showing.

“Mmmmrrr~?”

Throk stared….and dropped his data pad and closed the door with Kova scurrying in.

“Well….this is quite unexpected.”

She purred and turned over on to her back, with her pretty legs wide open. He could see the slick dribbling on her thighs and through the crotch of her underwear as she tilted her head back a bit.

Throk smirked and he slowly climbed on to the bed, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you missed me my dear….”

“Krrrrr~?”

He raised a brow, reaching up and slowly sliding his hand over the curve of her hip. He tilted his head at the soft purring she emanated as he slides in next to her. He slowly tugged her hands away from between her thigh.

At the confused mewl, he slipped his own hand down and lightly traces over the outline of her wet cunt.

“Mine to play with~”

He smirked as he felt her tail curl around his leg with a pleased moan when his fingers slip under her panties and slowly pinches over her clit. He slowly tugs on it, and rubs it slowly. He watched the way her hips arch and how her breathing hitched as he worked her clitoris. He could feel her tail tighten slightly around his leg as he slowly kisses lightly over her throat.

She gave a sharp gasp, opening her mouth slightly with her tongue slipping out. She panted softly, bucking her hips up when he gently slides a finger inside of her. Throk hummed possessivelt as he rubbed along the wet walls possessively.

Narti bucked her hips up with a gasp as a second finger slips in and she feels his mouth sucking on the space between her neck and shoulder. She reached up a hand and petted over his ears as she gave shuddering breaths and bucked her hips up into those wonderful long fingers.

“Kreeeeeeehhhh….!” She keened wantonly when his fingers flicked over her spot.

Throk groaned, sucking on her neck a little more before pulling back, “Hmm…this was a lovely little surprise my dear….” he whispered into one of her ears.

A most lovely little surprise indeed.


End file.
